Invaluable
by Unsigned16
Summary: Dicen que el dinero solo trae problemas, que dirá Sakura cuando vea como su dulce novio va transformándose en un desconocido durante el ascenso desde el fondo hasta la cima, ¿será Sasuke capaz de enfrentar las tentaciones que ahora se le ofrecen en bandeja de plata? será posible que permanezca juntos, o realmente sus demonios no lo permitirán. SasuSaku. UA.
1. Pròlogo

**Disclaimer Applied!**

**Summary: Dicen que el dinero solo trae problemas, pero que dirá Sakura cuando vea como su dulce novio va transformándose en un desconocido durante el ascenso desde el fondo hasta la cima, ¿será Sasuke capaz de enfrentar las tentaciones que ahora se le ofrecen en bandeja de plata?**

**Juntos en los momentos en los que no tenían nada, será posible que permanezca así, o realmente sus demonios no lo permitirán. SasuSaku. UA.**

**.**

**.**

**INVALUABLE**

Fue inevitable verlo cuando los dos caminaban por el pasillo de la universidad, mientras el salía de la cafetería y ella se disponía a entrar. Su enorme atractivo físico casi clamaba por atención, la de ella y de cualquier mujer – u hombre- a cincuenta metros a la redonda.

Era alto, de piel pálida, ojos y cabellos negro contrastando, un caminar relajado, un cuerpo trabajado, y un muy muy ruidoso amigo a su lado, un chico rubio.

Y cuando sus ojos chocaron fue imposible apartar la mirada, hasta que tuvo que girar su cuello, pues ninguno detuvo su camino a pesar de no poder apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro.

.

.

.

Bufó dejando la pesada caja que había tenido que subir hasta el séptimo piso por las escaleras, porqueaparentemente el ascensor de su nuevo hogar estaba averiado, y seguiría así por tiempo indefinido.

Se recostó en una caja que con dificultad le daba soporte desde su cabeza hasta la mitad de su trasero, recuperando la respiración.

-Eso me trae recuerdos- escucho su voz, y lo vio cruzar el marco de la puerta cargando otra caja - ¿Dónde quieres esto?

Se paró con dificultad, casi como una tortuga lidiando con su caparazón – En la habitación Sasuke-kun – y el acató la orden de inmediato.

Camino hasta la ventana de la pequeña sala de su recién rentado apartamento y se detuvo frente a esta, suspirando, estaba emocionada, era el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo, quien habría pensado que las cosas resultarían así, ella definitivamente no, pero que bueno que así había sido.

Sintió los fuertes brazos, que la acompañaban desde hace casi cuatro años, rodeando su cintura, lo sintió olisquear su cabello causándole gracia, para finalmente apoyar su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Es una vista preciosa- le dijo, riendo cuando lo escucho bufar, y echo un nuevo vistazo a lo que había en frente, a poco más de 5 metros, abarcando toda la vista que tendrían desde su nuevo hogar, había…otro departamento, un poco más viejo tal vez, y un poco más pequeño, pero era todo lo que se podían permitir como estudiantes.

Faltaba poco menos de dos meses para la graduación de Sasuke, y aún dos años para la suya, ninguno venía de una familia económicamente ostentosa, venían de dos familias de clase media de Konoha, que tuvieron la suerte de que sus hijos fueran aceptados y obtuvieran una beca completa en la Todai. Pero claro tenían muchos gastos más, por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo en compartir gastos, siendo que llevaban compartiendo mucho más, este era el paso a seguir.

Un pequeño departamento, a unos veinte minutos caminando de la universidad, era algo viejo, estaba destartalado, bastante pequeño, pero era…acogedor y barato.

El tomó sus caderas para girarla, y encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, su cabello rosa, su piel blanca y las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas, que solo se notarían a la distancia que él estaba, y que lo partiera un rayo si permitía que alguien más estuviera a esa distancia de ella.

-Un día – habló, aún prendado a sus ojos claros - estaremos viendo toda la puta ciudad desde un nuevo apartamento.

Ella rio, haciendo visible ese pequeño hoyito en su mejilla izquierda – Me agrada este apartamento – cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y se dio el lujo de acariciar su cabello – tal vez podamos comprarlo.

-¿Estás bromeando? – Enarco una ceja – Es una pocilga, No podemos siquiera tomar un baño juntos, no cabe más de una persona en la bañera.

-Bueno, a papá le agradará saber eso – lo vio bufar cansado – Estamos bien acá Sasuke- kun, todo estará mejor, tal vez no podamos tomar un baño juntos, pero la cama es bastante grande ¿sabes?

Lo vio sonreír, y sintió como tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos – Bien, pues algún día te daré un maldito baño, tan grande que hasta tu padre se podrá bañar con nosotros.

Nuevamente rio antes de lanzarse a sus labios, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, sentir sus labios aun le hacía hormiguear la piel, y sentía el calor de la anticipación en su vientre, cuando él la terminaba de rodear con sus brazos y la levantaba de suelo los centímetros necesarios para que estuvieran a la misma altura, y devoraba sus labios con la misma emoción que el primer día.

-¡Oigaaan! ¡Oigaaan! Si creen que Hinata-chan y yo seguiremos cargando cajas mientras ustedes se quedan acá besuqueándose están muy equivocados- el rubio que aparecía indignado en escena, con una peliazul detrás de él cargando otra caja, dejo caer la pesada caja que cargaba, haciendo un gran estruendo, cuando se escuchaba como varias cosas se rompían dentro.

La ojilila solo pudo golpearse la frente con la mano, mientras el rubio palidecía, teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y una gota de sudor cayendo.

-¡Narutoooooooo!- gritó la pelirrosa acercándose y dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza - ¡Grandísimo idiota!

-Lo-Lo lamento Sakura-chan- decía babeando desde el suelo, casi inconsciente.

La mencionada se dispuso a abrir la caja, para ver los daños, dándose cuenta que eran solo unos platos.

-Tsk...Maldito dobe- se arrodillo ayudando a la pelirrosa a sacar los trozos rotos de cerámica – ¿Ahora entiendes porque te decía que sería más rápido sin él?- le dijo a la chica que solo pudo suspirar derrotada-

-Oye teme sigo aquí- dijo mirándolo mal y reponiéndose, y arrodillado avanzo hasta al lado de la ojiverde, y tomo sus manos- De veras lo siento Sakura-chan – El enojo de Sakura flaqueo al ver los ojitos de perro abandonado que tenía Naruto.

De un manotazo, el azabache apartó las manos del rubio de su chica – No te salvaras de esto Dobe, tendrás que pagarlos – dijo firme, sabiendo que su novia no lo sería, y viendo como el rubio se sentaba derrotado y aceptaba el trato, mientras su tímida novia trataba de reconfortarlo – Y sigue trayendo cajas, Usurantonkachi. – el rubio se fue seguido de su novia, dejándolo ahí con una sonrisa arrogante.

Su novia lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- ¿Qué?- pregunto el ojinegro.

-Tú también sigue trayendo cajas, Sasuke-kun- Dio un suspiro de resignación antes de ponerse de pie e irse, no sin antes besarle la frente, sólo quería acabar esa estúpida mudanza para que él y su novia pudieran descansar finalmente.

Siguió observando y sacando las cosas que definitivamente ya no servirían, hasta que en el fondo de la caja de objetos destrozados – por Naruto- brillo un pequeño portarretrato color plata, tuvo que levantar algunas cosas para poder sacarlo, el portarretrato estaba intacto, pero el vidrio estaba destrozado, lo que impedía ver la foto detrás de este claramente, para cualquiera, excepto para ella, que recordaba cada centímetro de esta, ella y Sasuke, seis meses después de estar juntos, trato de acariciar el rostro de él a través de los cristales, pero su fina piel fue cortada por los cristales rotos, haciendo que su dedo sangrante se apartara rápidamente…de Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: Sé que en vez de estar empezando nuevas historias debería estar haciendo algo con las que tengo, pero esta idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza, y sé que si no la escribo o algo al respecto se me olvidará y ya nunca la publicare, aunque debo admitir, que por el cambio que le doy a los personajes, comparado con la de mis otras historias, me siento fuera de mi zona de confort, ya saben, haciendo a un Sasuke menos frio, a una Sakura menos atrevida o menos tímida, además de ser un capitulo algo corto, pero es más como una prueba para ver si no sólo yo encuentro potencial en la historia sino algunos de los lectores también, así que acepto sugerencias, críticas e ideas. ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Se estremeció.

Le dio un apretón a la suave piel de su trasero, que se movía a ese compás tan placentero, saltando sobre su erección, y siendo recibida por la tierna y húmeda piel de su interior, ella se sujetaba de sus hombros para impulsarse y seguir cabalgándolo, tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello, mientras lo besaba, y escuchaba de su boca esos eróticos gemidos que solo ella daba…que sólo él podía causarle.

Se abrazó con fuerza a él cuando llego al orgasmo, casi gritando en su oído, el sólo necesito un par de fuertes embestidas para eyacular.

Permanecieron abrazados mientras sus respiraciones se regulaban, hasta que Sakura decidió que era hora de mimarlo, su segunda parte favorita, le daba tiernos besos por todo el rostro, mientras él se quedaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de su novia, le masajeaba el cabello, jugando con sus hebras, para después…¿alejarse? No, así no era su rutina.

La vio recostada, dándole la espalda, yendo en contra de todo el ritual de mimos que tanto amaba que le diera después de haberle hecho el amor.

-hey, ¿estás bien? – se acercó a ella, en la posición en que estaba, abrazándola por detrás.

Ella resopló- Estaría mejor si dejaras de despertarme a las – se inclinó para poder ver el pequeño despertador de la mesita de noche – dos de la mañana- se cubrió con las sabanas dispuesta a dormir, dando por terminada la pequeña discusión.

-Bueno, no te escuche quejarte en ese momento- sonrió con diversión al verla quedarse muda, e inflar los cachetes con molestia.

-¡Eso es porque me tomaste desprevenida!

-¿Desprevenida?- levantó una ceja y rio sarcástico – Yo te sentí bastante lista cuando...-

-¡Sasuke! – le gritó sonrojada - Eres un bruto, sucio, pervertido – ante cada insulto, ya girada frente a él, y recostada de lado, le daba una pequeña palmada en el pecho, alejándolo de ella a pesar de no causarle ningún tipo de dolor físico, y sacándole una sonrisa divertida ante la timidez de su novia, que después de más de tres años haciéndola suya, seguía avergonzándose.

Le sujeto las manos cuando estuvo a punto de botarlo de la cama – Es tu culpa – halo sus manos para acercarla y envolverla entre sus brazos.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó indignada - ¿Cómo es eso mi culpa?

-Bueno no soy yo el que se pasea en esas bragas por el departamento-

-¡Pero hace calor!- se excuso

-ahí lo tienes, hace calor y tu contoneas ese precioso trasero en unas bragas sexys- sintió como el rumbo de la conversación empezaba a despertar su miembro nuevamente, y lo llevo a besar nuevamente esos labios adictivos.

Ella se dejó llevar por la suavidad de sus labios - ¡No! Aléjate de mí – se liberó de sus brazos, rodó hasta el otro extremo de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con una sábana delgada- tengo que despertar temprano, así que aleja esa cosa de mi Uchiha – dijo señalando la tienda de campaña que se había empezado a formar con la sabana que lo cubría.

Suspiro resignado, no era su culpa desearla tanto, vio cómo se acomodaba dándole la espalda y la escuchó maldecir el departamento por no tener una buena ventilación o aire acondicionado, y fue hasta que vio cómo su respiración se acompasaba, evidencia de que se había dormido, que se atrevió a acercarse y envolverla en sus brazos, sin que pudiera protestar al respecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó de golpe cuando escucho el grito de la chica entre sus brazos, y como esta se retorcía para salir de su agarre.

-¡El estúpido despertador no sonó, Sasuke-kun! – observó el aparato que marcaba las 2 de la mañana y se había detenido, quien sabe hace cuantos dìas, la pelirrosa brinco de la cama, acercándose al armario tomando lo primero que encontró, corriendo hacia el baño mientras se quitaba la ropa en el proceso, escucho el agua de la ducha correr por unos escasos 2 minutos, antes de levantarse para poder prepararle algo y ahorrarle algo de tiempo.

En el pasillo observo el reloj, uno que si servía, que indicaba que faltaban 20 minutos para las ocho, definitivamente la molestia iba muy retrasada y tendría que correr si quería llegar a tiempo, estaba preparando un té cuando la vio correr hacia la puerta.

-Estoy preparando…-

-¡No puedo! ¡No tengo tiempo!- le dijo acelerada, lo observo con pena antes de acercarse rápidamente a él y besarlo con devoción – Gracias- le brindó una de sus dulces sonrisas- Te amo – el sonrío levemente antes de dejarla ir.

Cuando se alejó unos pasos pudo verlo que estaba vistiendo - ¿te vas a ir así?- la frenó cuando ya tenía la puerta abierta.

-Si- respondió extrañada- ¿Qué tiene?- se dio un vistazo a sí misma, tenía un vestido ligero, azul oscuro con un patrón de margaritas sencillo, sus converse blancos y una camisa de mezclilla bastante fresca.

-Es corto- enfatizó, y ¡lo era! No le llegaba ni a medio muslo, ¿cómo pretendía que la dejara irse así? La ira lo invadió, conocía a los idiotas que asistían a la universidad en la que el termino sus clases, y de la que pronto se graduaría, barbearían por su chica – demasiado corto.

La oji jade rodo los ojos divertida, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando que bromeaba, girándose para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de allí.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, y se quedó estático incluso después de que ella cerró la puerta y escucho los pasos veloces a través del pasillo, cuando giraba o se movía su vestido se levantaba y pudo hasta ver sus bragas, ¡tenía las negras de encaje!, tiro la taza que tenía en sus manos al fregadero, y salió corriendo detrás de ella, nadie, nunca, podía ver lo que el acababa de ver.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – gritó esperando que ella aún estuviera en el edificio, pero fue en vano. Incluso cuando salió del edificio no la encontró en ninguna parte. Tsk…entro al edificio maldiciendo y golpeando todo a su paso, entró al departamento dando un portazo.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y tecleó rápidamente, sabía que no lo vería hasta que ella estuviera en la universidad, así que decidió distraerse hasta que fuera hora para el de irse a la empresa de Kakashi, en la que estaba haciendo sus prácticas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego agitada y avergonzada al ser el centro de las miradas en los pasillos de la universidad, ya se imaginaba porque, había corrido todo el camino, su cabello debía ser un desastre, y sentía como estaba levemente sudada y con la respiración agitada, pero al menos había llegado a tiempo, sonrió cuando identifico la larga cabellera rubia de Ino, quien le sonreía y agitaba las manos para que se acercara a ella.

-oh ¿Está Sasuke por aquí? – preguntó en cuanto la vio.

-Claro que no – aseguro extrañada- ¿acaso querías que estuviera? – achico los ojos, viéndola de mala manera, recordando el viejo flechazo de Ino por su Sasuke, causando una carcajada por parte de la oji azul.

-Así te ves cuando Sasuke está alrededor- ante la mirada extrañada de la pelirrosa aclaró- sudando, despeinada y agitada- enumero con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Ino!- reclamó escandalizada – habla más bajo- dijo sonrojada, haciendo que Ino riera más fuerte.

-Si no es así, entonces explícate, frente-

-El estúpido despertador no sirve – suspiró

-Sakura, ya te lo he dicho, si necesitas un préstamo yo…-

-No lo necesito cerda- aseguró- es sólo que…es difícil ¿sabes? – Reviso su mochila antes de ingresar al salón en compañía de su inseparable amiga - Ahora que no tengo a mi cerda millonaria las cuentas se han incrementado.

La rubia sonrió prepotente – te advertí que no te mudaras con ese muerto de hambre –

-¡Ino! – Le golpeo el hombro – te recuerdo que yo también soy una muerta de hambre –murmuro con pesar- y que antes morías por ese muerto de hambre – dijo entre dientes, rencorosa.

-Si- admitió- pero el pobre tiene muy mal gusto – la miro burlona.

-¡Ino!- estaba muy cerca de querer golpearla, haciéndola reír.

-Pero que sensible eres frente, sabes que solo bromeaba – paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de su mejor amiga- cualquiera diría que eres casi tan bonita como yo – dijo haciendo sonreír y rodar los ojos divertida.

Antes de que el profesor empezara su catedra sobre farmacología, le dio un rápido vistazo a su celular, tenía un mensaje de Sasuke "_pasaré por ti cuando termines tus clases_", sonrió con dulzura, se había sacado la lotería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Creo que me he enamorado – escuchó a pesar de la música que decía el rubio a su lado, vio como sus ojos azules observaban absortos hacia la entrada de la casa en donde se celebrara la fiesta de bienvenida y por primera vez en su vida estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto._

_Tenía el cabello rosa, largo y liso, esos enormes ojos verdes, y la piel pálida, era alta y delgada, vestía una camisa roja, una falda de cuero y unas botas por encima de la rodilla, y esa sonrisa preciosa mientras hablaba con la rubia con la que había llegado y el rubio que estaba…¡¿Naruto?! Jodido imbécil…_

_Empezó a caminar hacia ellos, en cuanto llegó la rubia lo desvistió con la mirada, y Naruto se apresuró a presentarlos, esperando conseguir alguien quien entretuviera a la rubia mientras el conquistaba a la pelirrosa, sabiendo que la ojiazul era el tipo de mujeres que frecuentaba su amigo._

_-Mira teme, esta es Ino – le guiñó el ojo dejando en claro sus intenciones, y como si le faltara ridiculizarlo aún mas le dio un par de codazos en las costillas- Y esta es Sakura-chan- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la susodicha, quien le respondió la intensa mirada que le daba y le sonrió tímida, ocasionando una más descarada por parte del pelinegro – Y él es Sasuke- se apresuró a terminar las presentaciones notando las miradas entre ellos, tomo de la mano a la chica y la haló lejos, dejando a Sasuke con la rubia, quien intentaba matar con la mirada a el imbécil que tenía como amigo. _

_-Se quién eres- intento romper el hielo la rubia, justo lo que necesitaba, una loca acosadora- eres bastante popular en la universidad – la escuchaba, pero su mirada no se apartaba del rubio, que le ofrecía insistentemente a Sakura una lata de soda._

_-¿ah sí?- fingió interesarse._

_-aja- siguió la rubia- todas hablan de lo guapo que eres – se contuvo de rodar los ojos, había escuchado aquello tantas veces- y veo que es cierto – lo tomó del brazo para acercarse más._

_-Imbécil – masculló enojado. _

_-¿Disculpa?- pregunto indignada._

_- No tu – aclaró con fastidio, soltando su agarre y encaminándose hacia la pelirrosa que Naruto acababa de dejar sola por ir a saludar a los Hyuuga y a Lee, y ahora estaba acorralada por un par de chicos ofreciéndole bebidas, unas que él conocía bastante bien._

_La chica tomó la copa que le ofrecían esos chicos dubitativamente, ¡todos eran tan amables en Tokio! y se preparó para tomarlo en cuanto el chico que hacia el brindis terminara de halagarla – largo- el pelinegro amigo de Naruto había aparecido detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo el discurso del peliblanco._

_-oh vamos Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas- _

_-Dije largo Suigetsu- reiteró, viendo como el chico, derrotado se alejaba murmurando "amargado, siempre lo arruinas todo" _

_Le quitó la copa de la mano, dejándola en la barra – tiene droga- le explico ante la mirada extrañada que tenía, la cual se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa._

_-bueno, gracias ¿Sasuke, no?_

_-hmp – "afirmó" con una media sonrisa._

_Que ella le devolvió, y borró al recordar a su amiga - ¿Y dónde está Ino?_

_Señalo con la cabeza donde podía ver a la rubia rodeada de varios chicos, que la adoraban con halagos exagerados, la escucho reír ante un par de ellos._

_-Y bien ¿crees que puedo conseguir algo sin ninguna droga aquí?-preguntó y el sólo puso una mano en su espalda baja guiándola hacía donde había visto estaba Juugo con las bebidas, en cuanto llegaron le ofreció una suave -Sasuke-kun…cuéntame un poco de ti – le pidió con una sonrisa tranquila._

_._

_._

_Le contó lo necesario para dejar de ser un extraño, y ella dejo de ser una desconocida para el: Sakura Haruno, de Konoha, como él, estudiante de medicina, hermosa y exótica como ninguna, encantadora y…soltera, por ahora._

_-No pareces ser la clase de chica que vienen a esta clase de fiesta- le dio un trago a su whisky, mientras ella solo encogía los hombros._

_-tu tampoco- se burló._

_-Me arrastró un rubio idiota-_

_-vaya coincidencia- rio ella, señalando hacía donde Ino ya se encontraba de lo más ebria, besándose con un chico._

_Después buscaron con la mirada a Naruto, que se encontraba en la pista de baile improvisada, en lo que parecía ser un concurso de baile ridículo contra Rock Lee, pudo ver como Naruto parecía recordar su existencia e intentaba escapar de la multitud que los rodeaba sin éxito._

_Le sonrió arrogante._

_Él había ganado. _

_Solo faltaba algo más - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des tu número?- preguntó sorprendiéndola y dejándola sonrojada._

_Ella negó con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa tímida- ya lo hiciste – sacó un bolígrafo y escribió en una servilleta que encontró por ahí-_

_-¿Y que fue?- _

_Ella negó divertida y encogió los hombros – no te lo diré._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Casi cuatro años después seguía sin saber a qué se refería, pero debía estar haciendo algo muy bien para seguir manteniendo a la mujer perfecta a su lado.

Estaba en la salida de la universidad, esperando ver su cabellera por encima de todas.

Y en ese momento recordaba porque no la recogía más a menudo, la mirada de todas las chicas sobre él lo abrumaban, y pensar en que Sakura sufría el mismo acoso por parte del sexo masculino le daba ganas de esconderla en el departamento y no permitir que nadie la viera nuevamente.

Pudo verla a lo lejos y sus ojos lo encontraron ahí, vio cómo se despedía de la rubia que alzaba el brazo saludándolo, también, y sólo levantó un poco la cabeza en respuesta.

Vio que se había atado su precioso cabello rosa en una coleta alta, y se había deshecho de la camisa de mezclilla, dejando aún más piel expuesta, sus piernas lucían kilométricas con ese pequeño vestido, se acercó a su encuentro antes de que más babosos se hicieran ilusiones con ella.

Ella le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras él se aseguraba que nadie viera lo que ocurría con su vestido cuando ella se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar su rostro y casi tuvo un infarto cuando uno de los vidrios de la puerta reflejaba que su novia, su chica, estaba enseñando mucho más de lo que los mortales presentes podían presenciar.

La tomo de la mano rápidamente y la saco de allí, maldiciendo los días calurosos y prometiendo comprar un nuevo despertador, para que esto jamás sucediera de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

**Nuevamente por aquí, esta vez no daré excusas, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo, el cual, por cierto, es el primero que publico tras la confirmación del SASUSAKU ¡Yaaay! Lo sé, fue hace mil años, pero no había podido decir nada al respecto hasta ahora…confieso que en algún momento supuse que sería NaruSaku, con esto de que Masashi quisiera hacer los sueños de Naruto realidad, pero parece que ha visto la luz y decidió complacer los sueños de las chicas (Hinata y Sakura), ¡Triunfamos! Y me siento algo mal por los fans de Narusaku, porque en algún momento cuando pensé que iba a ser así, llegue a tenerle bastante cariño a la pareja y pensar que sería bastante divertido.**

**No puedo decir lo mismo de los Sasuhina, Sasuino, etc. De verdad jamás creí que tuvieran oportunidad, es decir, creo que en todos los 15 años de Naruto, Sasuke ni siquiera ha pronunciado el nombre de Hinata o convivido con ella, así que los fanfics, dentro del mundo ninja que los emparejaban me parecían algo desviados, pero me producían aún más admiración, porque supongo que requerían de mucha imaginación.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, espero poder estar publicando pronto, aprovechando las vacaciones.**

**¿reviews?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
